100 Theme Challenge
by EnchantedSoul100
Summary: this is my version of the 100 theme challenge based of the anime Soul Eater. Only im using my OC's Serenity Masterson and Itsuki Koisuki  Soul and Maka in the future
1. The Begining

**The Beginning**

Serenity was in the music room of the DWMA playing the piano. Meanwhile outside of the music room, Itsuki was walking down the hallways passed the room Serenity was in to go to the ballroom to meet his partner. He abruptly stops when he hears music. Jazz to be more exact. When he walked to the room which was the source of the music. He saw a girl playing the piano. He quietly walked up behind the girl and said.

"That's really good" Serenity gasped and turned around to find Itsuki.

"Im sorry I didn't know there was someone else in here" She said nervously.

"There wasn't I heard it from the hallway, and your really good"

"Oh thank you" She Blushed.

"No prob, so uh where's your partner?" Itsuki asked.

"Oh I don't have one yet, by the way my name is Serenity Masterson, im a demon Scythe"

"So basically , your a weapon"

"Yup, what about you"She asked.

"Im Itsuki Koisuki , Im a meister" Itsuki said. "Um since you don't have a partner , do you wanna be partners" He then asked.

"Sure" Serenity smiled and shook his hand.


	2. Kiss

**Kiss**

"Hey Itsuki" Serenity shouted walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to Itsuki.

"What?" Itsuki replied.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before" Serenity asked.

"W-What" Itsuki blushed.

"Oh come on, Itsuki I know you heard me" Serenity said playfully shoving Itsuki.

"I know , but why the sudden curiosity?" Itsuki asked bashfully.

"I don't know , just tell me" Serenity said.

"Fine, You" Itsuki replied.

"wha-" Itsuki cut off Serenity by pressing his lips against hers. Then they broke apart and Itsuki walked away.

"well um ok then..weird" Serenity said blushing.


	3. Rain

**Rain**

It was Raining in Death City. Itsuki and Serenity thought it was a good idea to stay inside. Although there was not much you can do inside. Itsuki was watching TV while Serenity was sitting by the window reading a book and watching the rain fall.

"God there is nothing on TV" Itsuki said flipping through the channels.

"Can you be quiet im trying to read" Serenity Said.

"I thought you don't like to read"

"I lied"

"Nerd" Itsuki whispered. Serenity throw the book at Itsuki head.

"Ow , WHAT THE HELL SERENITY THE HURT" Itsuki shouted rubbing his head.

"well duh it was supposed to hurt idiot" Serenity said then turning her head to look out the window.

"why is it the one day we don't have a mission, it rains" Serenity asked.

"cause god hates us and doesn't want us to have fun" Itsuki said walking over to the window and stood next to Serenity.

"If you want we can watch a movie"

"eh sure why not"


	4. Music

**Music**

_Serenity POV_

Music is a big part of my life. I come from a family of musicians so I grew up listening to music. I used to play the piano a lot. But now I only play it to make out soul resonance stronger.

I don't know about Itsuki though. But we actually met through music. I was in the music room of the DWMA playing the piano. That's when Itsuki came up to me . We talked for a little bit. Next thing I know it were partners. It's truly amazing what music can do. It can bring people together. Or tear them apart.

Music is how I express myself. Music can be expressed through different emotions. My favorite kind of music is Jazz, because it can be calm and soothing. I never really did enjoy up beat music like hip-hop or pop. I also hate remixes . They just ruins the original song. I always loved the original songs over remixes and I also love classics. In my life , if I didn't have music. I wouldn't have a life to live.


	5. Seasons

**Seasons**

_Serenity POV_

My favorite seasons would have to be Spring and Fall. The reason why is because of the different colors. I hate winter because it's always too cold . And it's just plain white. I don't really like summer , because it's always hot and there's nothing to do in the summer besides going to the beach.

Itsuki said his favorite season is Winter, because of the holidays. And its the only season he gets to spend time with his family. And his least favorite season is fall, because of all the leaves falling off the tree. He's the one that rakes them so I guess thats a good reason.

Sometimes my opinion on my favorite seasons depends on the events that happen during those seasons. So far my favorite season is still Spring and Fall.


End file.
